degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150608003945
I just had the CRAZIEST night! Okay, so my friends and I are out drinking when a large group of men come into the building. Right away we piece together that it's a bachelor party. They notice our interest and invite us to join them. Well, since they arrived in a limousine, like hell we'd miss the chance to ride in it, so of course we all went. It was a professional service limo, so we knew we'd be safe. So we're all in the limo drinking and laughing and already having a great time, when, during a sexy song, the hottest guy out of all of them comes right up in front of me and gives me a fucking lap dance. And he was GOOD. He had all the moves. Well later when we all stopped for drinks at this pub, I learned he's actually my cousin's girlfriend's (who is like family) brother and also really close friends with my cousin. As it turns out, he also works with my uncle. By then I can't get over the odds. Not only do we randomly end up in a limo during a bachelor party, but turns out, all these men know my family. Well, anyway, once I realized that these guys are trustworthy, being friends of my family and all, we all went back with them to the house that the stripper was going to arrive. There, we got absolutely drunk off our asses, played pool (somehow I miraculously won), mingled with everyone. It was really fun. Then the stripper arrived. Now, she was gorgeous and I was attracted to her, and the men noticed and offered to pay for a lap dance for me. Well, how could I say no to that, right? At the very least, it would be a new experience. So I get my lap dance. The guys wanted me to strip down with her, but I told them that wasn't going to happen. However, I don't know how this happened next, and don't judge me, but I ended up in my bra (although I refused to take off anything else). Now that I've gone back and watched the video my friend took, I can see the stripper herself stripped it off me. Actually, when I went back and watched all the videos (and died of the embarrassment, lmao), I never realized how racy this was until seeing it from an outside perspective. I really played it up, ngl. I wouldn't have gotten frisky with her though if she hadn't made it clear she wanted me to. One thing I hate is when strippers are taken advantage of, and is was very conscientious about her boundaries. But she straight up made it clear that she wanted to play it up, so I did. Hilariously, she probably gave me the best show out of all the guys. Now, this is where I have my regrets. The guys were already pulling their phones out the moment the lap dance began, so basically, somewhere, there may or may not be a video of me in my bra getting a lap dance from a stripper that worse yet, my family may or may not see considering these men know them. And I've seen the videos. Oh. God. I won't go into details, but it was so much worse than I had thought it looked at the time. I didn't do anything that was pornographic of course, but it was explicit enough. Oh, and the guys ended up paying for another round too since they enjoyed our show so much, so there's videos of TWO sets of lap dances. Dear lord, I hope to god none of this ever gets back to my family, lmao. Well, anyways, back to my cousin's girlfriend's brother: he was sitting beside me at the time, and being a typical male, told me he'd never been more attracted to anyone more than me in that moment. I said it shouldn't take a lap dance for him to notice me, lol, and he told me he liked me straight away, but this just put it over the top. Well, I was crazy attracted to him, drunk, and feeling very sexually frustrated; needless to say, we ended up going off somewhere to "talk" which really just resulted in us kind of hooking up. I made it clear to him though that I wasn't going to have sex with him and he was cool with just leaving it at making out. Again, I hope this doesn't get back to my family, but this part of it probably will since he's bound to tell his sister who will tell my cousin who will tell everyone. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have done it (I probably shouldn't have done a lot of things, lol), but I really liked him and the fact that he had family connections made me feel more inclined to trust him and see a possibility for us to have a good thing. Plus, I was wasted. Did I mention that? Lol. Anyways, we ended up getting interrupted by one of the guys to let us know that the cab arrived and that we'd all be going to a club, so we all piled in and drove off. One of my friends ended up going home instead because she wasn't feeling well, so it was just me and my other friend then. The last round of Yagger though was what did us both in, and we ended up separating from the guys, leaving the club all together, and meandering aimlessly downtown looking for a place to eat, which in hindsight was stupid because it was 3 a.m. and no restaurant would be open anyway. But we were two crazy drunk girls ambling aimlessly down the streets dead-set on finding somewhere to go. Eventually, we gave up though and ended up on the opposite side of downtown where we sat in a hotel lobby for an hour before we were able to get a hold of somebody that would pick our drunk asses up, lmao. By 4, I was finally home, but was still in a high from this crazy fun night. Yeah, maybe I did some things that I'm not too proud of, but I had a BLAST. It's not often you hear a woman that gets to crash a bachelor party.